starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyusawa Ryo
"Let's get it done...... A feat that Tsukigami Haruto's and Hiragi Tsubasa's generation has never done. The stage to show the authority of our generation." - '''Fuyusawa Ryo' Appearance Ryo Fuyusawa is a tall young man with short aquamarine colored hair and blue eyes. At school, he normally wears the standard Kao Council uniform. Personality Like Winter, Ryo is cold, highly ambitious, determined and stubborn. Though he was a much happier and carefree child when he was younger, his personality became more frigid as time passed by. Though Ryo is reliable and hard-working, he also regularly looks down on others and doesn't expect much from other people. He is also driven and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve what he wants, even if that means emotionally hurting people in the process. History Relationships Toma Shiki Ryo Fuyusawa is Toma's right hand man. He handles most of the work and often acts as Toma's stand in for public assemblies. They have been friends for a while and he supported Toma when he started making reforms as the leader of the Kao Council, despite Toma believing that Ryo would have made the better leader. But a rift is soon formed between them when Toma allows Team Otori and the other Stardust Members to perform in Opening Ceremony against Ryo's arguments. As Ryo's frustration with Toma continues to grow and he starts getting fed up and distancing himself from the other council members, Ryo's and Toma's conflicting ideologies and ideas of revolution becomes more apparent. Ryo who initially wanted the position as leader, only believes in using only the most excellent performers ''(Team Hiragi) in order to protect the traditions of the Kao Council and only agreed to Opening Ceremony in order to further his own personal success and glory. While Toma believes that everyone has the right to perform and that the council's position isn't what's important. What's important is that they create a fun performance that everyone will enjoy and will also leave a mark or their will for future students to follow, even if it means going against Ayanagi's traditions of screening out students. Later during a confrontation with Toma, Ryo is then deeply hurt when Toma declares that he doesn't mind if Ryo sees it as him sacrificing their futures for his ideals. After Toma collapses from overworking and recovers, Ryo becomes adamant that Toma is trying to ruin the Kao Council and doesn't have what it takes to be king as Toma is always honest and righteous. He then later meets up with Toma and gives him one last warning. Toma, however, refuses to change his stance, causing Ryo to get even angrier. In his anger, Ryo declares that he would do anything to protect Toma's position, but Toma interrupts and admits that he doesn't care about his position as head of the council and that the throne doesn't matter so long as they leave a legacy from which their juniors can pick up from. This breaks the final straw for Ryo for as Toma declares that he doesn't care if this makes him a revolutionary, Ryo recalls why he dislikes him as he believes that Toma takes for granted what he always wanted. Ryo then declares war on Toma who agrees to fight him. The next day, while Toma is away at another school's cultural festival, Ryo starts making plans to use Team Hiragi and announces his intentions to fight Toma to the rest of the Kao Council. Ryo declares that he will prove that Toma's ideals are wrong to everyone. After Ryo announces the two stage change-ups for Opening Ceremony, rumors start spreading throughout the school about his and Toma's fight. Toma then confronts Ryo and states that he doesn't care about the two-stage plan, but pleads with him to dissuade the rumors otherwise Yuta and the others will be forced into a proxy war. Ryo refuses, reminding him that he was the one who wanted to fight. But Toma declares that he wanted the fight to be just between the two of them. After Toma argues that its for the students sake again, Ryo remarks that he has always hated this side of him because he has never held ill will against anyone and thus doesn't understand how he felt all this time. Ryo then angrily reveals the truth and declares that he only viewed Toma as a puppet and worked him to present as a ideal king so that he could do what Ryo wanted. When Toma refuses to do what he wants, Ryo angrily declares that he doesn't need a puppet without its strings. Ryo's revolt then starts getting worse as he starts to make plays to remove Toma from the council by going to the principal and declaring a vote of no confidence. This leads to a vote that involves the entire school which ends in Ryo's victory and Toma is booted off of the Kao Council (though only because Chiaki wants to see Ryo fail and fall). Chiaki Takafumi Chiaki's relationship with Ryo is rather complex. On one hand, he cares and worries about Ryo as they have been childhood friends ever since they were young. However, on the other hand, Chiaki openly admits that he cannot stand Ryo and his high and mighty attitude. He also mentions that it is because of that attitude that they have never gotten along, even when they were little kids. Chiaki knows Ryo so well that he knows all of his bad habits. He hates the fact that Ryo is selfish, prideful and cold-hearted and is especially aware that Ryo regularly looks down on others including himself. Chiaki is also aware that Ryo is just using Shiki and the Kao Council for his own personal gain and glory and regularly warns him against being so arrogant. When Ryo starts arguing with Shiki over Stardust and tries to take over the Council, Chiaki is at first against it. But when Ryo pushes for a vote to get Shiki removed for the Council, Chiaki gets emotionally torn because while he doesn't approve of Ryo's actions and how he looks down on others; they are still childhood friends and Chiaki sympathizes with his plight a little. However, Chiaki ultimately decides to vote Shiki out so that he can watch Ryo as he fails and falls from grace, hoping that the entire experience humbles Ryo. Masashi Irinatsu Masashi is Ryo's friend and fellow Kao Council Member. As fellow council members, they generally get along well, but in truth Masashi doesn't really like Ryo's habit of looking down on others. As the peacemaker of the group, Masashi generally tries to stop fights from breaking out before they happen, normally between Ryo and Chiaki. But he eventually turns against Ryo and sides with Toma when Ryo starts rebelling and starts making plays to remove Toma from the Council. Shion Kasugano Ryo is Shion's friend and fellow Kao Council member. As fellow council members, they generally get along well, but in truth Shion doesn't really like Ryo. While he respects Ryo's work ethic and hard drive, Shion hates the way Ryo acts cold and how he looks down on others. This dislike eventually turns into full-blown hatred when Ryo starts rebelling as a result of Toma's decision of allowing Yuta Hoshitani and the others to perform at Opening Ceremony and starts making plays to remove Toma from the Council. Shion even makes a curse doll and starts hammering it into a tree when Ryo announces his two stage plan. Trivia * Meaning of Fuyusawa's name: ** 冬 (Fuyu) : winter ** 沢 (Sawa) : swamp, valley ** 亮 (Ryo) : clear * There are a lot of parallels between the current Kao Council and the legends of King Arthur with Toma Shiki playing the role of King Arthur and Ryo Fuyusawa playing the role of Mordred. This is especially true when it comes to the Type-Moon adaptation of the legend, when Ryo declares that Toma is "completely unaware of the feelings of others" which is a similar argument made against Arturia Pendragon by one of her knights who quit the round table for this reason. List of Songs *'Silent Noise'Season 3 Act 7 Gallery Season 3 S3 10-1.PNG|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 S3 End8.PNG|Episode 8 End Card S3 e03 stitch 001 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Ryo Fuyusawa Twitter.jpg|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 3 Characters